RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations
[[Imagine:United Wiki Nations.png|thumb|240px|Logo of the United Wiki Nations]] ::Only English allowed ---- See United Wiki Nations for more information. This is the heart of all United Wiki Nations, comparable with the United Nations of other countries in the world. nl:Forum:United Wiki Nations = Information = Members * Libertas (nl:) * Adlibita (ro:) * Lovia (en:) Terminology * Wikination: a country of the United Wiki Nations * Wikicity: the site of a Wikination, like stad.wikia.com = Discussion = Wikicity I requested the English Wikicity and the request is done normally, but... the won't accept the name Wikicity because it's confusing: * Wikicities, the former Wikia name * Wiki here, Wiki there So, I'm looking for another name and web adress. Ideas? 17 aug 2007 12:50 (UTC) :Wikiville or is it to French? 17 aug 2007 13:40 (UTC) ::Jep. Angela suggested town.wikia.com, but I'm not so sure about that. Can't we do something with country or land? Or let it end on ''-ia''? 17 aug 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::Wikistate, Wikination? Or just the English name of the land like Adbilta (or whatever the Romanian wiki is called :D ). 17 aug 2007 15:47 (UTC) ::::Owow, you're here in the UWN-building and you don't know the name of our only partner? :D Yes, I already have a name for the country (top secret), but I'm still looking for a sitename. So you suggest: nation.wikia.com? Or state.wikia.com... 17 aug 2007 15:56 (UTC) :::::Keep it simple: universe.wikia.com or sky.wikia.com or europea.wikia.com or humania.wikia.com or mundia.wikia.com or englishia.wikia.com or english.wikia.com. Wanneer jullie voor engelse gebruikers willen lokken: britannica.wikia.com or brittania.wikia.com 18px Aesop 17 aug 2007 19:39 (UTC) Wikination: Lovia Lovia is the name of the third Wikination. More on: this page, but please do not edit the first weeks. Lovia asks permission to join the UWN, is this okay? 21 aug 2007 18:00 (UTC) :Crowing yourself till king... Shouldn't we let the English speaking population handle this and just guide them? But is okay to let them join. 21 aug 2007 18:41 (UTC) ::I just wanted to put up a certain form of state. The king has not much power, it's a monarchy hé! There could be a parliament etc. The people who'll come to Wikination and who'll be very active will probablyt become important politicians and will have more power then the king. Okay? 22 aug 2007 07:12 (UTC) :::I changed it, so currently there is no king. When we have enough users, we can look for a ruler. 22 aug 2007 07:47 (UTC) Wikination: Vreeland the fourth wiki nation has joint us! maker: Steeman. 6 sep 2007 15:26 (UTC) :??? Deutsch? ?? Pass eens ff een link. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 15:28 (UTC) ::Het is een Nederlands dialect, link heb ik niet, kijk op de overleg van Mark von Deegel. 6 sep 2007 15:39 (UTC) ??? Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 15:41 (UTC) Markvondeegel. 6 sep 2007 15:43 (UTC) ik vind het ook een beetje raar maarja, 6 sep 2007 15:43 (UTC) : Geef anders de link van die OP. -- 6 sep 2007 15:52 (UTC) http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/St. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 15:57 (UTC) :Aeres, Deens-Fries dialect, gesproken door ongeveer 660 mensen. Kom nou.. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::Ik heb het niet gemaakt!! 6 sep 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::Weetik. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::::Spookt het hier ook al ? 18px Aesop 6 sep 2007 16:46 (UTC) :::::Bizar :D Opnemen in UWN? Jazeker? 6 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) Nog niet waardig genoeg vind ik. Er wordt nu al niet meer aan ge-edit. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 18:50 (UTC) :Ja, we zien wel he. Wie is btw the leader? 6 sep 2007 18:51 (UTC) :: Gebruiker:Markvondegel. En o ja, wat ik nog wou zeggen. Maar 660 mensen spreken het Aeres, volgens de Aeres Wikia (waar WikiStee zich ook op bevindt)! Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 18:57 (UTC) :::Bizar... 6 sep 2007 18:58 (UTC) Niet echt een WS waardig. ::::Ze hebben al moeite met de Aeres 'Wikipedia' (Wikia Ares) :-S Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::Tja.. 6 sep 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::::Laten we nou gewoon afwachten, en als het niet loopt annexeren we het gebied. 7 sep 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::::::??!?!?!?! Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 19:45 (UTC) ::::::::Tja, blijkbara niet allemaal pacifisten hier :D 7 sep 2007 19:47 (UTC) Bob, om eerlijk te zijn was dat niet zo'n heel slimme opmerking :-S Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 19:48 (UTC) :Wbedoelje? 7 sep 2007 19:50 (UTC) ::Suc6 met annexeren dan.. Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 19:51 (UTC) :::Achnee joh 7 sep 2007 19:53 (UTC) Maar kom nou, dit kun je toch niet zo serieus nemen? Laten we zeggen dat het landje te klein is om mee te doen aan de UWN (net zoals Andorra, Vaticaanstad en de EU). Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 20:09 (UTC) :Huh? Meerder Wikia's in een? Bizar... 7 sep 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::Annexeren is onmogelijk, twee wiki's in een kan niet. ik bedoelde eigenlijk het volgende: Vreeland loopt op een ramp uit, maar ze hebben wel een paar actieve inwoners en een mooie grote stad waar ze allemaal inwonen. we kopieren dan de stad naar Libertas, wij hebben een stad, met inwoners(!) en zij een goedlopend land. daarna verklaren we wikiaeres failliet. Oke??? 1.Wat was er dan verkeerd aan deze opmerking?? en 2. wat bedoel je met niet allemaal pacifisten zijn. ik ben geen pacifist, maar dit is toch een vreedzame oplossing? 8 sep 2007 07:14 (UTC) :Helemaal niet! Hoe wou je een land annexeren als je er helemaal geen recht op hebt! De stad overnemen zie ik dan ook als annexeren. Ga je Aeres de oorlog verklaren ofzo? Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 07:20 (UTC) En 2, het oorspronkelijke onderwerp was of Aeres bij de UWN mocht horen, jij had het gelijk over het bestaan van Aeres. Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 07:21 (UTC) : Ze hebben een pagina aangemaakt over UWN, dus wie weet willen ze wel aansluiten. -- 8 sep 2007 10:30 (UTC) ::Ik ga dan de stad helemaal niet over nemen. heb je de situatie niet bekeken? we zien dan het niet loopt. dan gaan we naar hn bestuur toe en zeggen: jullie land loopt slecht, als jullie inwoners nou bij ons komen hebben we een grotere wiki. capice??? 8 sep 2007 12:48 (UTC) :::Nu zeg je iets totaal anders. En Markvondeegel, de enige inwoner, is hier al. Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 13:39 (UTC) ::::Echt? Nog nooit "gezien" -- 8 sep 2007 15:46 (UTC) :::::Annexeren, niets van. We laten ze gwn met rust. Punt. 9 sep 2007 07:13 (UTC) Vind persoonlijk wel dat we de vraag moeten stellen of ze zich hierbij willen aansluiten. -- 9 sep 2007 08:09 (UTC) :MarkvonDeegel krijg je niet hier, denk ik, die is al 'verliefd' op de Aeres Wiki.. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 08:54 (UTC) ::Verliefd? Dat zou ik niet zeggen ;) Ik begin een discussie onder de Aeres administrators (die er nooit zijn) en maak dan de Wikistad wel als het enige op de wikia. De rest verplaats ik of gooi ik d'r af. -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 16:31 (UTC) ::Ik heb al 'n deel d'r van af gemieterd. Ich söll wè innen Wiense Kalle vruhe of 'r interesse ist um tot den UWN tau tau triede. (als jullie het verstaan) -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 17:51 (UTC) F:UWN Could we replace the conference to the last weeks of september (15 - 30 september?) The Adlibitan elections will be held soon. Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 15:48 (UTC) :Lovia agrees. 7 sep 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::Libertas too I guess. 15 sep 2007 10:44 (UTC) :::That's now I suggest? 15 sep 2007 11:51 (UTC) Idea: Own planet PetruD has put an idea on my talk page, see User talk:SPQRobin#Our Planet. Please give your ideas and comments as a Wikination citizen! 15 sep 2007 10:52 (UTC) :I'm against it. I would like to stay on our green Earth ;) 15 sep 2007 10:56 (UTC) :: What he said is right, but I also want to stay on Earth. Maybay it is more realistic if we make a wiki-continent in the middle of a sea or ocean, like the Altantic of Pacifix. --Maarten M. 15 sep 2007 11:05 (UTC) I'm against it too. I prefer the Earth. Me and Alexandru we have thought allready at a place for Adlibita... So... no. --Mocu 15 sep 2007 11:47 (UTC) :I like our earth, sorry. 15 sep 2007 11:50 (UTC) ::Ehm Mocu, have you allready read my massage on your User Talk, Mail from Libertas? 15 sep 2007 12:09 (UTC) Yup. But I didn't answered you because I thought you were only informing me. And I was waiting for that treaty. Of course I agree with that. (What you said about Alexandru in the message, not Petru's idea. :) ) --Mocu 15 sep 2007 12:25 (UTC) :Ok, so my idea is rejected. Well I'll not delete the article but I'll keep it as a rejected project. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 sep 2007 16:38 (UTC) ::Ok, thats are the ambassy's, back to the following question: Own Planet? I think its better we live on earth. because here is reality, as we build an own planet, we build an unreal world, such as Star Wars. 15 sep 2007 16:49 (UTC) :::by the way, there's is an new wikination: Vreeland, member of the UWN? here in Libertas there against the membership of Vreeland, but I not because Lovia is even big as Vreeland. 15 sep 2007 16:53 (UTC) ::::We had that discussion in Adlibita too.. Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 18:16 (UTC) :::::and, can they join us. I think(buiten mijn rare ideeen over annexaties, Al) they must join to enlarge our community. 17 sep 2007 17:06 (UTC) ::::::And about ambassy's, Alexandru is here in Libertas the boss of the ambassy and vice-versa? 17 sep 2007 18:11 (UTC) ::::::They have only two pages or something. They don't have to be a member of the UWN 17 sep 2007 18:28 (UTC) :::::::Adlibita doesn't want Vreeland to enter the UWN because of its 'size'. Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 19:37 (UTC) ??? Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 18:27 (UTC) uwn.wikia.com I have really much, much goesting to make a new site for coordinating the UWN. This would be about this page. The content would be about coordination and disussions (like this page), history, about the countries, rules for what a UWN member should have, maybe if possible a shared image database like commons (idea), and much more. What do you think? 17 sep 2007 17:19 (UTC) Nice... 17 sep 2007 18:08 (UTC) :I will ask it the Adlibitans, my opinion is.. good idea! Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 18:28 (UTC) Yes... it is a good idea... It is better to have a separate Wiki for the UWN. --Mocu 17 sep 2007 20:00 (UTC) :I will ask for a wiki 17 sep 2007 20:11 (UTC) ::Give us the link when you're done, so we can vote. Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 20:14 (UTC) :::I requested it not on the normal way (requests.wikia.com), but I saw your request on w:User_talk:Angela#Interwiki, so I added my request over there :-) 17 sep 2007 20:22 (UTC) ::::Ok. Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 12:56 (UTC) :::::It has got some delay, but it will be finished soon, I think. 28 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) Lovia If it will stay like this, we will get a problem. An English Wikicity, shouldn't it be simple? A lot of people (who speak English) to attract! But we have to do something, shouldn't we help Dimitri to make reclame/''publicitate'' for Lovia? English Wikipedia, fora, everywhere? Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 19:44 (UTC) :I simply could not imagine why a country should be excluded just because of it's size. This is pure and simple discrimination ! 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 04:51 (UTC) ::Isn't that about the subject above, place your opinion there! Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 12:55 (UTC) ::: About Lovia: I think it is nessecary for the future of that wiki/country that we find some more users. 'cant be difficult, everybody can talk English, even me. -- 18 sep 2007 13:28 (UTC) :::: Alleen is het even I can :P, he boeien, it shouldn't be hard, but why is nobody doing it then? :-S ~!Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 16:32 (UTC) Elections Adlibita They're done! See http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/RoWikicity:Alegeri for the results! Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 19:46 (UTC) Statistics #Libertas - 800 articles #Adlibita - 249 articles #Lovia - 14 articles Alexandru hr. 25 sep 2007 15:23 (UTC) :Haha, ja Lovia hangt daar maar wat :D ik zal er ooit es (als ik het eens niet druk heb) invliegen. 25 sep 2007 16:44 (UTC) :: Ik ben vrijwilliger om Lovia te laten leven, mr zolang niet alles in orde is kan ik er nog niet aan beginnen. -- 25 sep 2007 18:11 (UTC) Lovia (2) Everyone is invited to come to Lovia! Our country is growing and we need some investors, cooperators and inhabitants. So join us! The Help-/Wikination-pages aren't finished yet, but we can already start in the category-, main-, image- and other namespaces. 28 sep 2007 06:36 (UTC) :Check this out: The Pub, everyone can vote! 29 sep 2007 11:39 (UTC) ::Check Lovia out people!! 3 octombrie 2007 14:07 (UTC) :>>> Wikination has more than 50 articles! :>>> We're looking for a new king or queen. :>>> Visit Lovia! : 7 octombrie 2007 14:32 (UTC) Treaty Do we not need a treaty between all Wiki nations, I'm prepared to write and propose such a treaty. 6 octombrie 2007 08:28 (UTC) :I think it would be handy. We already had a treaty between Adlibita and Libertas. But we have to make the relations between the wiki nations stronger. The relations aren't great at the moment. Alexandru 6 octombrie 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::Great, I hereby suggest that one of you writes a new treaty, which also covers the old one. Then, we can 'delete' our former treaty and apply the new treaty in all of the wiki nations. 7 octombrie 2007 09:13 (UTC) Vreêland Markvondeegel says that he'll work more at Vreêland, and already had collaborators. If you forgot what Vreêland is, see one of the messages above. He wants to know if he could enter the UWN. My opinion: if you work on Vreêland, and have collaborators, I would say . Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:26 (UTC) :I've got one editor who wants to contribute, one who has contributed and hopefully comes back and one editor which hasn't replied on my mail yet. And ofcourse I want to edit too. The reason why I stopped editing because I simply forgot the existance of aeres.wikia.com (although I'm bureaucrat) -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 18:33 (UTC) :: We'll start a 'stemming/sondaj' about Vreeland, I think most people would say YES. Please vote here below (wait a sec). Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:36 (UTC) Stemming / Sondaj YES, I want that Vreêland enters the UWN * Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:42 (UTC) * -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 18:44 (UTC) * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 10 noiembrie 2007 18:57 (UTC) *:Please, vote also here below Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:50 (UTC) * - Martin? 10 noiembrie 2007 19:40 (UTC) *.. NO, I don't want that *.. Separate Wiki for UWN PetruD and I talked about it, and in Libertas they wanted it too. But shall we first vote about it? Stemming / Sondaj YES, I want a separate wiki for the UWN, in English * Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:42 (UTC) * -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 18:56 (UTC) * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 10 noiembrie 2007 18:58 (UTC) NO, I don't want a separate wiki *..